


Unheard

by rhith



Category: H.O.T. (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Lee Jaewon/Moon Heejoon
Kudos: 4





	Unheard

“Did Kangta give you this?” Hee Jun stood there staring at the man in the hospital bed.

“Very funny.” Kangta scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Hee Jun looked at him, “I’m serious! You like to give out diseases as if they were like cookies or chocolates.”

“I would never sleep with…” Kangta looked at the man in the bed, and frowned.

“Don’t be mean to him!” Tony walked into the hospital room, “Don’t down him…the man is dying!”

“And whose fault is that?” Kangta growled.

Hee Jun’s mouth fell open, “Kangta!”

“It’s true! We all knew he was suicidal…so wh—“ Kangta started.

“He didn’t attempt suicide” Tony yelled.

“S-Stop…” A weak voice said.

“Kangta get out!” Hee Jun yelled, “You have no respect for the dead!”

“He isn’t dead, stupid!” Kangta screamed before flipping everyone off and stomping away.

Woo Hyuk came into the hospital room, “You guys keep it down…why are we yelling?”

“Kangta was being a…” Hee Jun sat down in a chair and looked at the sick man, “Sorry Jaewon…”

“Whatever…” He barely said, “He was right…it’s my fault…”

“Yes it was your fault you happened to get cancer.” Tony sneered.

Woo Hyuk left the room again; the smell of hospitals bugged him greatly. The fact that it was Jaewon in the hospital made it worse. He worked with Jaewon for many years…the man was always there for him. Woo Hyuk never really showed his appreciation towards Jaewon, the man was always shadowed by him and the others. Woo Hyuk was upset and angry at himself for not hanging out with Jaewon more. The man was dying…his friend was going to die.

Kangta sat outside on a bench, in a garden area of the hospital. He was pissed off. Not only did Hee Jun claim he gave out diseases, pretty much calling him a man whore, it was the fact he knew Jaewon made himself sick. For what…attention? The fact was he couldn’t face the truth that Jaewon got sick. He saw Jaewon as a lost puppy just following behind his fellow members.  
-  
“Can you go…” Jaewon tried to say, “Feed my dog?”

“What?! Here you are pretty much on your deathbed and you’re worried about you freaking dog?” Hee Jun stood up, angry.

“Who cares about me…” Jaewon looked away.

Tony sighed, “I’ll go feed your dog, alright?”

“Hee Jun…go too…” Jaewon looked at him, frowning.

“What?! Why should I? Hee Jun gritted his teeth.

Jaeown looked at Tony and sighed. Tony nodded and grabbed Hee Jun’s arm, “Come on…let's go.”

“Why?!” Hee Jun complained following Tony out of the room.

-Jaewon’s Apartment-

“I’ve never been here before…now that I think about it.” Hee Jun said as they went inside of Jaewon’s apartment.

“It’s because you never hung out with him…” Tony muttered as he made his way to the kitchen.

Hee Jun ignored him and walked around the living room, looking around at the things Jaewon had. On the walls were posters of H.O.T and JTL, he smiled at them. There also were pictures of himself and the others. He noticed the only pictures of Jaewon were group ones, none of just him. He walked into the kitchen finding Tony feeding the dog, “Why doesn’t he have pictures of himself?”

Tony looked up at him, “He does…”

“Where? I only see him in our group pictures…” Hee Jun watched Tony throw a can away.

Tony sighed, “Follow me…” He walked down a short hallway and opened the door to a office.

They went inside, “He spent most of his time here…hence why they are in here.”

“I don’t get it…” He stared at a framed picture on the desk, “What the hell?”

Tony stood in the doorway and watched Hee Jun closely. Hee Jun picked up the picture and looked at Tony, “Why does he have a picture of me and him on his desk?”

Tony pointed to the bookshelf. Hee Jun turned around and saw all of his CDs and other merchandise put away carefully. His chest tightened, “D-Did he like me?”

“You mean does he like you?” Tony walked over to him, “He does…” He pulled out a binder and opened it, “He taped every show you were a guest on and put it on DVD.” Tony looked at him, “He’s been your number one fan since H.O.T split. Do you know how upset he was when the group split?”

“He didn’t say much when we did…” Hee Jun frowned.

“That’s how he is…he never says anything. But behind the scenes when he’s alone he’ll cry and hurt himself.” Tony put the binder away, “When he first got sick…he didn’t want me to tell anyone.”

“Why?” Hee Jun stared at all the stuff Jaewon had of him.

“He didn’t want to see you…he felt as if he got sick because he never told you.” Tony looked at him, “Now he’s at the end of his life and he regrets all the years he secretly watched you.”

Hee Jun walked out of the room without a word. Tony followed him, “Where are you go—“ He stopped when his phone went off, he answered, “Hello? What?”

Hee Jun turned around, Tony stood there with his mouth gaped open, “W-When?”

-Hospital-

“Is he alright?!” Tony followed Woo Hyuk down the hallway.

“No…they stuck a tube down his throat…” He looked at him, “The doctor says if he takes it out he’ll die.”

Hee Jun was following them, listening, he felt sick. He remembered at his concerts he thought he saw Jaewon in the audience, but afterwards he disappeared. Why didn’t he realize it sooner? Could he have prevented him from being sick? Those things went though his mind and he knew he could prevent cancer.

They went into the ICU room where Jaewon laid, he was pale and obviously at the end of his life. 

Tony walked over to the bed, “”Jae…are you alright?”

Jaewon just stared at him, he seemed lifeless. Tony saw Hee Jun standing in the doorway, “Come in…”

Hee Jun felt guilty, he thought it was his fault Jaewon became sick. He shook his head, “N-No…”

Tony looked at Jaewon, “I told him…”

Jaewon nodded slightly. Tony walked over to Hee Jun and whispered, “Stay here with him…” He pushed past him and left down the hallway with Woo Hyuk.

Hee Jun sighed and walked towards the bed. Jaewon looked away, Hee Jun sat down in a chair and stared at him, “I saw…your office…” He sniffed, “Jaewon…why didn’t you tell me?”

Jaewon looked at him, unable to speak of course. Hee Jun frowned, “You know I love you like a little brother…if you told me…then maybe…” He held his hand, “I’m sorry…for not being there.”

Jaewon continued to stare at him, his hand twitching. Hee Jun held it tight, “When I heard you were sick…I was shocked. Jaewon was sick…the last person I thought would get sick…”

The doctors came in with frowns on their faces, “We’re sorry…”

Hee Jun looked at him, “W-What?”

“Mr. Lee signed a DNR…”

He looked at the younger man, “You…”

“We’ll have to pull out the tube…”

“H-How long will he live after that?”

“Depends but…won’t be too long.”

Hee Jun backed away like the doctors asked and they removed the tube. Hee Jun rushed over to the bed grabbing Jaewon’s hand again, “Jaewon…”

He frowned, “H-Hee Jun…”

The doctors left them alone. Hee Jun felt tears sting his eyes, “I’m sorry for yelling earlier…I’m sorry for not being a better friend…”

“Hee Jun…” He coughed, “I love you…”

Hee Jun extended his hand out catching a tear from Jaewon’s cheek. Jaewon coughed some more, blood was visible. Hee Jun’s tears kept coming down, “Jaewon…you okay?”

“Goodbye…” Jaewon coughed once more, “Hee Jun…”

~~

“Lee Jaewon…was a fellow member. A friend. Someone who…I wish I spent more time with.” Hee Jun said sadly, “H-He loved me…but it took him years to tell me…” He looked at the coffin, “Jaewon…I love you too…”

Tony hugged Hee Jun, for reassurance. Hee Jun hugged him tight as he watched the coffin being lowered into the ground, “I’m sorry…”  
_  
“Hee Jun…” A voice said._

_Hee Jun sat up, “Y-Yea?”_

_“I can’t sleep…”_

_Hee Jun turned on the lamp seeing Jaewon standing there, “Why?”_

_“I…don’t know…” He frowned._

_Hee Jun pulled back his blanket, “Come lay here with me.”_

_Jaewon walked over and laid down on the bed with his back towards him. Hee Jun patted his arm, “Just sleep here tonight…” He turned away and closed his eyes._

_Jaewon turned around minutes later seeing Hee Jun was fast asleep, “Hee Jun…I have something to confess…” He smiled shyly, “I love you…”_

_Sometimes unheard words could hurt the worse.  
_


End file.
